1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices for dispensing coins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices have been provided for feeding and sorting coins. Early attempts to sort and feed coins involved manually shaking the coins through different sized helical flights such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,212,215 issued to W. E. Harkness and 1,275,155 issued to G. N. Hinds. A more recent device separates the coins by causing relative motion between stacked tables having different sized coin slots thereon such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,903 issued to T. J. Ganatsiou. Other devices have provided vibrating platforms using an electromagnet to vibrate the coins with such a sorter being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,482 issued to G. Zimmermann. A variety of rotating coin platforms have also been provided such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,975 issued to C. S. Bower.
A disadvantage of many of the prior art coin feeders is the relative small coin storage capability. For example, in many coin dispensers, it is desirable to provide a large coin storage capability thereby precluding frequent filling of the coin hopper. The size of the electromagnet limits the number of coins which are to be vibrated and stored. Disclosed herein is a coin hopper which includes a bottom portion vibrated by the electromagnet whereas the top portion of the hopper which also stores coins is vibration isolated from the electromagnet. A multiple coin hopper arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,575 issued to F. F. Daugherty.
A major disadvantage of the prior art feeders is the frequent jamming of the coins within the feeder. Disclosed herein is a feeder which moves the coins outwardly in a helical path onto a horizontal platform. The coin motion is achieved by supporting the platform by a plurality of leaf springs and driving the platform with an electromagnet. Leaf springs are well known to support vibrating platforms with one such device being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,172 issued to Harold R. Hacker. A beveled ring is provided on applicant's platform for camming the coins in a manner preventing jamming of the coins on the platform. In the preferred embodiment, a pivoting gate limits the number of coins on the platform to prevent jamming.
Yet another major disadvantage of the prior art coin feeders is the constant turning on and off of the electromagnet whenever it is desired to dispense a coin. The feeder disclosed herein is provided with means for storing a stack of coins to be dispensed and further includes a sensor which activates the electromagnet only when the stack of coins is below a predetermined level.